With the rapid development of science and technology, it has been proposed to combine existing liquid crystal displays with transparent display so as to provide better experience to the user. With such a transparent liquid crystal display technology, the user can see not only information displayed on a screen but also a background environment behind the screen through the display device. At least by virtue of such transparent display characteristics, transparent liquid crystal display devices are now attracting more and more attention.
In the field of transparent liquid crystal displays, several different implementations have been proposed. Some exemplary solutions comprise a combination of an ordinary liquid crystal display panel and a light guide plate, or comprise a combination of an ordinary liquid crystal display panel and a box. However, such technical solutions still contain many problems, such as poor transparent display effects and absence of thinness and portability for the display device. Thus, the current requirements for the display device cannot be well satisfied. However, these requirements, especially those for thinness and portability of the display device, are right the development trend of electronic devices nowadays.